


Boyfriends being boyfriends

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, SMRookies - Freeform, cafedate, dojae, nct - Freeform, nct 127, yusol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Yuta just wanted kisses from Hansol. He ended up getting more than that.





	Boyfriends being boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please   
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day

"Hansol?" Yuta whined as he laid down on top of the older boy. Watching his eyes flutter open.

"Yes." He had a small smile on his face. Happy to see his boyfriend up close. Seeing his dark brown eyes looking into his.

"Can I have kisses?" Hansol giggled a little. Yuta's face begging for kisses. Yuta pouted. Waiting for Hansol to give him kisses.

"No." The older turned around. Hiding his face in the couch. Teasing Yuta. Yuta tried everything from pulling him out of the couch to beg him. He really wanted kisses. He needed kisses.

"If you don't turn around right now I'm going to Ten for kisses." A loud laugh could be heard. Hansol not taking Yuta seriously. Again, Yuta laid down on Hansol. His small body hugging Hansol's big one.

He stopped asking for kisses. Instead waiting for Hansol to give in. He couldn't hold back though. He really wanted those kisses. He kissed Hansol's clothed shoulder. Snuggling his face deeper into him.

"If you can get of me that would be nice." Yuta could hear the joking way his voice is coloured. Snuggling deeper into Hansol's body.

"No, not before I get my kisses." Hansol groaned into the couch. Slowly turning around looking at his playful boyfriend. Slightly jostled from trying to make Hansol stand up. As soon as Yuta saw his face he straddled him. Leaning in. Feeling soft lips on his.

Hansol loved the feeling of Yuta's body on him. Feeling the way his mouth fights with his. Playful even when deep into a kiss. Yuta slips his tongue into Hansol's mouth. Hansol following along. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Hansol winning.

He switched their places. Pinning Yuta down into the couch. Going from his face to his neck. Nibbling, sucking and kissing him. Feeling his body react to each touch. Hearing Yuta moan under him. His mouth making marks on his neck.

"I swear if you are fucking on the couch again I'm throwing you out!" Throwing his head back Hansol laughed at Doyoung's words. Yuta doing the same.

"No need to lie, you love it!" They heard a groan from the room beside them. Both leaning in again. Into another kiss. Yuta's hands on Hansol's neck. Hansol holding his body up with one hand on each side of Yuta's body.

Yuta's hand travelled from his neck to his hair. Pulling him closer. Their teeth clashing. Their hot breaths mixing. Yuta starting to moan, again. Trying his hardest to keep it down. Not wanting to be yelled at.

A pillow flying to their heads was what made them stop. Laughing at a mad Doyoung standing in the middle of the Livingroom.

"We didn't even do anything." His face was hot red. Brows furrowed. Not believing anything they say.

"Come on Doyoung. We still have clothes on, don't we?" Yuta's hands travelled over Hansol's body. Showing off Hansol's fully clothed body. His long grey sweater hugging him.

"There are kids in this house, and you are in the Livingroom moaning. What if Jisung walked in?" He spoke with a sharp tone. Hands on hips, looking disappointed.

"He's still asleep. He sleeps all the time. He's never awake." Doyoung's face got even more red at Yuta's words. Looking at a snickering Hansol.

"So, you were going to do it?" At this both Hansol and Yuta's face went dark red. Both thinking Yuta should watch his mouth more.

"No. I'm just saying Jisung wouldn't have seen it."

"Seen what?" The three older males jumping at the voice. Staring at the young boy holding a glass of milk. Staring at Yuta.

"Nothing, Jisung. Nothing." He only shook his head. Walking upstairs. Muttering words under his breath.

"Jisung won't see it my ass. Out. Now."

Laughingly walking out the door and down the street they wonder what to do next. Ultimately walking into a small café. It's interior blue and beige. Making it feel like home, but breathable. Their chairs soft, a wall lined with old book and the menu on a chalk board. Yuta and Hansol found their new favourite place.  
"Welcome to Café forest. What do you want?" Yuta read over the menu a couple of times. Forest brew? River wine? I didn't get any of them. He went asked for a black coffee. Hansol going for a Berry mix. Hoping it would be a smoothie.  
After getting their drinks; a blue cup of black coffee with a leaf design, and a pink smoothie, they sat down. Far in the back. Away from the windows. Enjoying being alone, and in a secret place.  
They sipped their drinks for a while. Smiling at one another. The love radiating of them. Yuta's drink just happened to be a little hot. Ending with him letting out a yelp and sticking out his burned tongue.  
"Here have some of my smoothie. It's cold." Hansol giggled as he talked. Watching his small boyfriend wrap his lips around the straw, sucking in the sweet drink.  
"Thank you, babe." He leaned over the table. Tasting the smoothie of Hansol's lips. Liking every part of the drink out of his mouth. Enjoying the taste of the smoothie mixed with Hansol more than it originally tasted.  
"Coffee and smoothie doesn't taste that good." He pulled a face. Looking the younger boy in front of him up and down.  
"Well, smoothie and Hansol tastes amazing." Yuta took another sip of Hansol's drink. Watching his face go pure red. A feeling of glee filling him.  
"Want more?" Yuta nodded. Leaning in for another kiss. He loved kissing Hansol. Every part of his kisses was perfect. From the way, his lips fought his to his hands traveling his body. His kisses were perfect.  
Yuta's drink long forgotten they shared Hansol's smoothie. Silently waiting for Doyoung to let them back home. Knowing he will feel bad soon. Especially as the drips of rain could be heard outside. Neither of them having thought to bring a jacket nor an umbrella. Still they enjoyed themselves. Talking about everything and nothing. Of course, not forgetting those kisses in between.  
It took Doyoung an hour to tell them to come back home. Saying he hadn't noticed the rain, and he would have let them come home faster if he did. They stood up from their table. Looking around the café one last time. Taking in its warm feeling. Bracing themselves for the cold outside.  
The cold bit at their cheeks. Their bodies subconsciously getting closer. Sharing each other's heat. Quick steps, they were home pretty fast. Running up the stairs and into the warm apartment. Seeing a messy haired half-dressed Doyoung waiting for them.  
"So, you told us to leave just so you could get some?" Yuta hadn't even taken of his shoes before he attacked Doyoung's state. Hansol understood him though. His hair wet and body cold he too wanted to be mad at him, but he couldn't.  
"We were already starting before you left. Now get inside. Taeyong has made dinner." Jaehyun popped his head into the hallway. His hands wrapping around his boyfriend’s frame. They were cute together, but not as cute as Hansol and Yuta.  
"Sure." Yuta practically bounced into the living room. Seeing all the other boys ready with food in front of them. Jisung eyeing him suspiciously. Pulling Hansol down with him to the floor he pulled some chicken towards himself. His stomach growling and smile beaming. He started eating.  
"Can you tell me what I wasn't supposed to see now?" Jisung had rice in his mouth as he spoke. Looking directly at Yuta. Yuta's eyes looked into Doyoung's eyes. he was shaking his head trying to tell Yuta to not say it, but it only made Yuta want to say it more. Obliviously the other younger boys chimed in. Wanting to know too.  
"Sorry boys. I'll tell you once you turn 18." Yuta smiled at the smaller ones. Leaning into Hansol. Feeling his warmth spread across him.  
"Ah. You didn't want Jisung to see you doing it. I get it." Everybody turned and looked at Jaemin. All the older boy’s mouths agape.  
"How do you..." Taeyong couldn't even finish his sentence before turning to Ten. Looking at him. Hoping he would admit to telling Jaemin.  
"Guys I'm not twelve, nor deaf, nor blind. I'm not stupid either. I catch up on things." Hadn't it been for Renjun, Jeno and Donghyuck being just as shocked as the older members he would have gotten away with it, but he didn't.  
"Okay so who told him?!" Taeyong's voice was loud and clear. Nobody was allowed to leave until they figured it out.  
"Oh, come on. It's not that big of a deal." Still trying to get his ass out of the situation Jaemin wouldn't shut up. Only getting a strong stare back from Taeyong.  
"Who?" The group was split into half. Half staring at Ten, the other half at Yuta. Waiting for one of them to take the blame. It was neither of them.  
"It was me." To say people were shocked was an understatement. Taeyong's mouth wouldn't close. Jisung shrieked. Jaemin looked at the ground, his cheeks bright red. Yuta's head had whipped around so fast his neck hurt.  
"Hansol? You told him?" It was almost a whisper. Taeyong not quite knowing how to handle Hansol being bad. He was never bad.  
"Yeah, do you know how many hours we have spent together the past nine months? We are always together. He asked me a question, I answered." Yuta snickered, Ten going the same. Innocent Ji Hansol wasn't so innocent after all.  
"I love you." Yuta kissed his cheek. The older turning and smiling at him.  
"I love you too." One last kiss was shared between them that day. Not being allowed to be closer than one meter the rest of the day. It was one of the best kisses they had ever had. Feeling just how much they loved each other, in one small kiss.


End file.
